1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an agent for preventing the infection with an antibiotic-resistant staphylococcus. More particularly, the present invention relates to an agent for preventing the infection with an antibiotic-resistant staphyloccocus, which has a bactericidal action to a methicillin-resistant Staphylococcus aureus.
2. Background Information
A staphylococcus, that is, Staphylococcus aureus, is a most popular bacterium causing a bacterium-infectious disease, and is normally present in the affected part of purulent inflammation, an environment and the skin, nose and pharynx of a man. Since this bacterium produces exotoxins represented by an enterotoxin and exoenzymes, the bacterium has highly pathogenic properties and causes various diseases such as infectious diseases of the skin and flesh, infectious diseases of intestinal tracts (food poisoning), septicemia, endocarditis, cerebromeningitis, infectious diseases of the respiratory organs and infectious diseases of urinary passages. Furthermore, it is known that the bacterium causes staphylococcal (scald) skin diseases and so-called toxic shock diseases, that is, serious systemic diseases entailing various clinical symptoms such as sudden fever, eruption and hypotension. Since the staphylococcus is a bacterium, antibiotics are administered for prevention and remedy of these infectious diseases. However, the presence of a so-called antibiotic-resistant staphylococcus, to which no effect is manifested by administration of antibiotics, becomes known, and the remedy or prevention is greatly hindered.
Therefore, development of a medical agent capable of effectively preventing infectious diseases caused by an antibiotic-resistant staphylococcus, which has no harmful adverse action to a human body and can be administered with safety, is eagerly desired.